familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ferrisburgh, Vermont
|elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 05456, 05473 |area_code = 802 |area_code_type = Area code |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 50-26300 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1462098 |website = |footnotes = }} Ferrisburgh is a town in Addison County, Vermont, United States. It was founded June 24, 1762. The population was 2,775 at the 2010 census. The town is sometimes spelled Ferrisburg.See U.S. Geological Survey Vergennes West (1980) and Vergennes East (1983) 7½-minute quadrangles Geography Ferrisburgh is located in the northwest corner of Addison County. Its western boundary is the Vermont–New York border as it runs up the center of Lake Champlain. Otter Creek, one of the longest rivers in Vermont, enters Lake Champlain in Ferrisburgh between Fields Bay and Porter Bay. Ferrisburgh is bordered by the town of Charlotte, in Chittenden County, to the north. Neighboring towns within Addison County are Monkton to the east, New Haven to the southeast, and Waltham and Panton to the south. The city of Vergennes also lies on the southern border, between Waltham and Panton. To the west, across Lake Champlain, is the New York town of Westport. The town of Essex, New York, touches the northernmost part of the Ferrisburgh border within Lake Champlain. Communities within the town include the town center, Ferrisburgh, plus the settlement of North Ferrisburgh (or North Ferrisburg) near the town's northern boundary. Basin Harbor is a small community on the shore of Lake Champlain. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town of Ferrisburgh has a total area of , of which is land and , or 22.46%, is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,657 people, 1,014 households, and 751 families residing in the town. The population density was 55.6 people per square mile (21.5/km2). There were 1,415 housing units at an average density of 29.6 per square mile (11.4/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 97.67% White, 0.19% African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.04% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.56% of the population. There were 1,014 households out of which 33.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.5% were married couples living together, 6.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.9% were non-families. 19.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 2.99. In the town the age distribution of the population shows 24.9% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18 to 24, 30.5% from 25 to 44, 27.3% from 45 to 64, and 11.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $53,672, and the median income for a family was $61,111. Males had a median income of $32,367 versus $26,597 for females. The per capita income for the town was $23,066. About 2.4% of families and 5.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.3% of those under the age of 18 and 12.1% of those 65 and older. Schools Ferrisburgh has one school, Ferrisburgh Central School, which has grades K to 6. Students then attend Vergennes Union High School. Sites of interest Ferrisburgh is home to the Rokeby museum, a site on the Underground Railroad. The Lake Champlain Maritime Museum is located in Basin Harbor village of Ferrisburgh. The Union Meetinghouse, a historic landmark, is located there. Button Bay State Park and Kingsland Bay State Park are located in Ferrisburgh along Lake Champlain. In the fall of 2010, Vermont's first 1 MW solar farm was installed in Ferrisburgh.Ferrisburgh Solar Farm References External links * Town of Ferrisburgh official website * Lake Champlain Maritime Museum * Rokeby Museum * Ferrisburgh Central School Category:Towns in Vermont Category:Ferrisburgh, Vermont Category:Towns in Addison County, Vermont